


Boredom

by Bakugou_Is_Life



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boring, Littlerally 4 lines, Poetry, Random & Short, poem, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakugou_Is_Life/pseuds/Bakugou_Is_Life
Summary: A short poem about boredom.





	Boredom

Boredom comes and goes,

Like all our deadly foes.

But we can overcome this emotion

And get our lives back in motion.

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> This is so boring.


End file.
